The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method and a recording medium.
Recently, various data storage apparatuses are widespread, but there is a case where data recorded in a data storage apparatus is lost when a period during which the data can be maintained passes. Therefore, a technique of performing refresh processing on the data storage apparatus is disclosed (for example, see JP 2010-67098A). The data recorded in the data storage apparatus may be restored by this refresh processing.